


To Break a Wild Stallion

by PapaNoLivesMatter



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Billy has some deeper issues, Billy is a comically english superhero, Codependency, Hughie is a corporate bad bitch in charge, M/M, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, The Boys are all Vought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaNoLivesMatter/pseuds/PapaNoLivesMatter
Summary: Hughie Campbell rose not through strength of the game, corporate backstabbing or his ability to read people, although those are all features he employs quite adroitly. No, he was elevated because he got results and as newly appointed head of Vought EU's Order Without Borders he has a certain problem child to iron out before the show can get on the road. Luckily, The Constable is a type that Campbell is quite familiar with, all he has to do is play his cards right. (Also read the notes if you're a real one because I put effort into those.)





	To Break a Wild Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> Wow would you look at that, two stories in two days and I didn't fall off the face of the earth? I told you all in my last story (which you should totally read by the way even if its very short) that I was going to bring my typical crazy ideas into the fold and that's exactly what I did. I am currently in the works on multiple ideas and I will leave up to you guys to decide in the comments which I will work on next. Currently the choices are a continuation of my last Hughie/Homelander fic where Hughie finds himself the Vought sponsored keeper of Homelander, a Hughie centric fic where he finds himself the lightning powered I-On of the newly formed Seven, a continuation of this universe as Hughie attempts to point his Order in the right direction or whatever crazy ideas you guys might have. Anyways, enjoy!

Campbell’s office is the picture of immaculate, a testimate not only to the rapid rise of his station within the mega-giant that is Vought but a reflection of the man who uses the room as his own court. He’d gained quite a reputation with the clack of his eight hundred dollar shoes across the pristine floors of Vought being synonymous with opportunity and assured death. Not directly no, that would look bad for the company although part of his rapid rise had been his ability to deal with problems though it was fortuitous that he seldom had to make people disappear. They were always more useful if their behavior could just be curved. Today would need to be a day when the latter should serve. A wrapping at the door drew Campbell’s attention away from the window that had been the place of his musings and he smoothed down his oiled hair and ensured his appearance was ever immaculate as he called out, “Come in!”

He walked behind his desk, seating himself with a long leg crossed over his knee as Constable stood before his desk, chin held high as the Defender of London. He was quite the part, dressed in all black with the revisioned ideal of antiquated yard gear though suited to be palatable for a modern audience and removed from the inadequacy of a purchased law enforcement. That was for the government to worry about, the public just needed to buy more merchandising.

“You wanted to see me?” the man’s voice was like gravel, deep and rich and titillated with the accent that Campbell had sampled from many an escort on his work voyages to the UK. He presented himself as proudly as ever, hands behind his back and legs spread wide. Its deference, respect in the loosest sense of the word and all entirely an act. Everyone loves an antihero, a rouge who plays by his own rules but is bound by a golden heart that bleeds for the common man lying dead in the street. Constable plays his part well and Campbell could almost believe the act if he weren’t seated behind that desk, in his role with his eyes and his experience that could see the ever faint gleam in those deep dark eyes that watched ever so faintly as Campbell twirled a slim remote in his hands.

“Yes, actually,” Campbell began slowly, shuffling some papers on his desk until he came across the myriad of incident reports he had barely bothered to skim, “I would like your opinion on something.” it's not the reaction Constable expects at first and there’s the ever faint flicker of bemusement before it's smothered over beneath the aura of nonchalant disaffection. “Would you mind telling me what this is?”

The television clicked on displaying in wonderfully condescend smart phone data a dingy back alley robbery. A sorry sight, a desperate thug thinned out from narcotic addiction but given strength through the sheer chemical need for the next hit. His victim, a young woman on the lip of late teen-hood, rail thin and struggling to protect her bag of possessions as the man attempted to rent it from her and make off. A simple situation, so perfect it should have been staged but Vought would never do such a thing, not with that camera filming the whole affair. And there, dropping like a dark shadow came Constable from the rooftops, landing with a ground shaking thud as he cracked his neck and grasped the offender around the throat and threw him into the alley wall, leaving an indent and resounding shock wave over the brick and mortar wall.  
“It was an accident I-” Constable began, a half-hearted excuse rising in his throat.

“No, no. Not yet, watch the rest of the video and then we can talk about this accident.” Campbell responded and directed the larger man’s attention back to the screen. The thug’s form fell off from the wall, bones like jelly before being picked up and slammed back into the other wall where he fell faster and the process was repeated three more times over. The woman in the back merely cowered, frozen in fear as the recorded yelled a hearty “Oh shit!”

“Five slams against the wall, the first one broke his spine, the second turned his skull inward and after that the next three didn’t even matter. He didn’t die right away either, which was a bit fortunate for us in all honesty-it did help us cover for your fuck up after all.” Campbell began, switching off the television and returning to the matter at hand.

“I got carried away, I-”

“Do not interrupt!” Campbell cut the other’s words off in one fell swoop, the man so hailed for his glibness rendered silent in the stare that cemented him to the floor. Campbell rose from behind the desk, taking his time as he took step after slow step and continued his tale. “The girl was easy, memories can be taken out with suggestion. All it took was an NDA disguised as help forms from Vought medics and she was let back home with the night seeming like nothing more than a fever dream. It also helped that she was engaging in a fair bit of underage drinking and could barely remember things anyways

“The perpetrator, as we both saw wouldn’t exactly be doing anything important considering he was a brain dead vegetable before hitting the floor for the last time. Pushing his body over a freeway overpass with enough heroin in his system to fry the last remaining active brain cells there. It took quite a bigger chunk of change than I would have liked to forge the autopsy results, especially for a nobody but that’s London Living for you.

“The best part though,” and here Campbell finished his circuit of the room back to his desk but this time sitting on the front so that he was within arm’s reach of the supe that stood there like a caught schoolboy, “was that you had to do it on camera. You’re a performer though, I get it but when the camera’s roll and they don’t bear the Vought logo you’d better make sure that you look like like Christ reborn. Well, crooked Christ more likely or someone out of Paradise Lost but you get the idea. The problem his you were caught and that was a bit more difficult to solve though we caught this time.”

“And how did you manage that?” Constable asked after giving a healthy delay in asking. He was learning quickly, it made Campbell smile.

“Simpler than it could have been since we got word of it fast enough.” The slighter man drawled remembering the pass of orders to Jorogumo, her typical silent nod of understanding as another point was added to her merch sales and off she went to open some poor soul’s throat in a barrage of razor sharp silk strands, “but you don’t deserve an answer, Billy.”

The use of his real name sent a shiver up the other’s spine. It was a name scarcely used, something kept under lock and key but Campbell was a determined sort, he had to be to climb as quickly and as notoriously as he did to keep what he had found. “So what are you going to do then, hmm? You going to punish me? Take a point from my merch sales, keep me on the sidelines for probation?” Billy, now fully back into the demeanor of Constable although Campbell noted the slight slurring around the word “punish.”

“No such thing,” Campbell replied and stood to his full height to look evenly into the other man’s eyes. “You gave my predecessor a lot of trouble during his time here, so much so that he wanted to have you taken from The Order for good. Imagine that, cutting the UK’s own out of The Order Without Borders. He was an idiot and a fan of the iron gauntlet which I think has lead us to this point now. No, Billy, I’m not going to punish you. I know that’s not going to work on you.”

“So what are you going to do?” back to Billy asked with almost stuttering trepidation. In response, Campbell ran a hand along the length of Constable’s shoulder, feeling the broadness, the swell of muscles born from Compound V and a lifetime of using them. That same hand traveled around, up until the faintest of fingertips traced the rugged features before slipping back to cup the back of the other’s neck.

“I’m going to wipe the slate clean, my dear. Starting today, everything that the oaf tried to take away is back to yours now. I don’t believe in punishment, sweetling, but I do believe in reward.” Campbell spoke the words evenly, crisp and warmly and Billy felt as if the first rays of dawn itself were here, touching himself ever so faintly and ever so maddeningly far away.

“Re-reward?” Billy sputtered, a slight shiver traveling up his spine again as Campbell lead them to the larger couch in the room.

“Of course, my dear,” Campbell continued as he sat them down and leaned Billy’s head into his lap. The other stretched out naturally and Campbell removed the Order emblazoned bowler hat from the larger man’s head. He let his long slender fingers thread through the other’s hair.

“I know of men like you, Billy. Out there you will be The Constable, the hero of London who works tirelessly against crime and authority he doesn’t agree with, playing by his own rules up until the very fine point where you won’t cross the line and let something like that,” and he motioned towards the television with a tone that could start a blizzard all on its own, “ever happen again.”

“And if I follow the rules?” Billy asked, ever testing the waters. He was getting it and Campbell laughed heartily enough to spread a smile even on the larger man’s face.

“Why, you’ll be my special boy, and special boys deserve special attention don’t they?” Campbell explained as he untangled the strands in Billy’s hair while ghosting his other hand across the man’s stubbled cheek, “you could use a haircut, you know that? I’d keep my beloved boy looking his gruff Sunday’s best.”

“And if I don’t?” Constable hedged, ever in his role. Campbell appreciated the performance but it seemed time for harsher measures. In response, the Vought head stood up, letting Constable’s head drop onto the couch while he crossed back to the window, back towards him.

“I don’t believe in punishment, Constable,” Campbell slurred the name off his tongue as if it were something vile, “but make no mistake, I won’t keep anything in my attention when it refuses to work properly. Fuck up too much and you’ll just be another broken cog that I don’t have time for.”

“I’ll do it!” Billy ejaculated, groveling behind Campbell’s back on all fours, “I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll prove you need me on The Order, that you need me *here*.” Hook line and sinker.

“Of course you will,” Campbell responded, his tone of near angelic softness as he turned around, knelt and clasped either side of Billy’s head between his hands, “good boys always do what they are told, and the very best deserve the most attention.”

His smile was infectious and Billy responded in kind with his own dopey expression. It was cute in it's own way and Campbell hadn’t even needed to touch below the belt yet. He was damn good at his job.

“Now let’s do something about this hair, good boys always have to look their best don't they?” The eager nod was all Campbell needed. 

Yes, it was wonderful when the problem aspects could be curved and better yet when not a single cent of Vought funds had to be moved around.


End file.
